Reader insert
by Salamandercat
Summary: You were a country that stayed hidden from others, until the other nations found you. Terrible summary is terrible summary. This is my first Reader insert. Also, this is a Hetalia x Reader story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You were a country. You lived in a forest with animals as your only companion, though you had no problem with eating meat. Your closest friends was a wolf named North and a cat called Kaleidoscope. You loved them both dearly and they returned the love with their loyalty and devotion to you.

You were also very good with a weapon of any kind, which was why you always carried a bow, arrows, and a metal staff with you at all times. And since you were good with weapons you were also amazing at fighting and practiced daily with North and Kaleidescope (whom you nicknamed Kailey).

You were also bilingual and spent much of your time either painting or reading books you had "borrowed". Since you spent a lot of time in the forest with not a lot to do you practiced hightening your senses. And you had gotten so good with it that you were able to tell how tall someone was and wat they where carrying by the way the wind sounded around them.

You tended to stay away from other countries and frequently went out to check on your peope to make sure nobody had decided to conquer them while you were gone. And even though you were shy you were very protective of your people and friends, often breaking anyones rib or leg when they tried to hurt them.

* * *

Right now you were sitting on a log with North and Kailedescope, trying to pass the time with counting how many breaths they took in an hour when you heard the crack of a twig snapping in half. Deciding to investigate you stood up and made your way silently to the noise.

The sound led you to a clearing surrounded by bushes. Eleven men stood in the clearing, and by the way thwy looked you guessed they where countries. And not a moment later your guess was confirmed when one of them said in what was a German accent: "Vatch vere you are stepping Italy!"

Your eyes narrowed. Countries, in your territory. You grabbed your bow and an arrow from the quiver on your back and aimed at a short man with light brown hair and a curl sticking from his side. A minute passed, you pulled the arrow back then let it fly.

* * *

Italy's point of view

I was standing next to Germany when he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me back. "Hey!" I heard Romano shout. "Let-a go potatoe bastard!"

I felt something fly past me and land with a thunk in a tree behind me. Then I heard Ludwig take in a sharp breath before America said: "Shit."

* * *

Your point of view

'Hm, seems that missed. Oh well, I wasn't aiming to kill him anyways.' you thought. Reaching back into your quiver you pulled out a second arrow, aimed it at the group again, then let it fly.

Again, you missed, thanks to the fact that the group managed to escape your aim. You shook your head slightly in a negative way, before pulling out a third arrow.

You were about to aimit at the nations aswell until you realized that one was missing. Your [e/c] colored eyes narrowed. You thought back to the big guy wearing the coat and scarf you had seen before, and now, he was gone. 'Where did he go?' you thought.

Then you felt the air behind you move. Your eyes widened and you tried to dodge the attack, but, unfortunately for you, you weren't fast enough and after the metal connected with your head you were thrown into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When you slowly gained consciousness the first thing you realized was that you weren't in the forest. And then you remembered. You had been rendered unconscious by the guy with the scarf, and were now probably awaiting interrogation by the countries you ahd seen in the clearing. 'Why did I ahve to make such a stupid mistake?!'

Your eyes were still closed. And you could hear the sounds of people breathing. "Is she avake yet?"

"Non, not yet."

"We should wake her with my pipe, da?"

"No you idiot! You'll just make her more unconscious."

"I beleive the word you're looking for is 'unconsciouser'."

"Unconsciouser is not a word you git!"

"I was just trying to help, dude."

"All of you will become one with Russia, da?"

"BELARUS!"

Your eyes opened, and you took in the sight around you. The nations from the forest. They were here. In the room. With you. And you weren't tied to a chair or even the bed you were on.

"Ve~ She is-a awake!" one of them yelled.

'Maybe I can pretend to be unconscious again?'

* * *

America's point of view

"Really?" I asked. Then looked over at the girl who was on the bed. Italy was right, she was awake, and watching us, with a look of horror.

"Yeah! Now we can talk!" I shouted. "Since I'm the hero I get to ask the first question!"

* * *

Your point of view

You watched as a blond raced over to you. He had a strang cow lick and blue eyes. "So! What's your name?!"

"Um," you said, quietly freaking out because of all the people watching you. "[y/n]."

"[y/n]. That's a nice name."

"What country do you represent?" someone cut in. You looked over to where you heard the voice. Another blond man, but this one was shorter, and he had green eyes, as well as some pretty big eyebrows.

"[c/n]." you answered quietly.

"[c/n]? Never heard of it before." the blond said.

'That's because I hid.' you thought.

"Anyway, I am England, that git over there by you is America, the frog's France, Germany, Italy, Romano, Prussia, China, Japan, and Russia."

"You said my name last, comrade."

You swallowed nervously. 'So. Many. People!"

* * *

**Canda's there too but England didn't introduce you two becaus you know how Canada is and stuff.**

**Anyway hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You screamed. "People! Away! Please!"

The countrie named America gave you a funny look. "What?"

"Get away. Get away. Get away!" you shouted pushing yourself against the pillows on the bed.

"Um... Are you afraid of us or something?" America asked.

"I believe the girl suffers from Anthropophobia, or maybe Androphobia." England said

"Anthro-what and Andro-who?" America asked again, turning around to look at England.

"Anthrophobia, fear of people. And Androphobia, fear of men."

"Zhey have a fear of zhat?" France asked.

"Of course they have a fear of that frog!" England said.

France shook his head. "I feel sorry for anyone who sufferes from zhat."

"Why?!" England shouted.

"Ohonhonhon~" France answered. "Zhen it would be harder for me to get zhem in bed, no?"

England glared at France. The French nation smiled before whispering: "Black sheep of Europe."

* * *

Your point of view

You watched as England choked France venemously, before being seperated by the other countries. You thought about escaping while everyone was busy with the other fighting nations, and was about to do it as well, until someone whispered in your ear one word: "Kesesese~"

You screamed again. The other nations turned to look at you. You heatd one of them sigh. "Bruder, please step avay from [y/n]."

"Awww. But Vest."

"Bruder. Get avay from [y/n]."

"Hmph. Vatever."

You hugged your knees closer to you, not bothering to look at the person who had scared you. 'Calm. Be calm. Calm. Be calm.' you chanted in your mind.

"Um. Are you okay?" America asked, kneeling beside you.

"No. No I'm not okay." you whispered.

A loud crash stopped you from saying anymore and you turned to look at the window the noise had come from. Your [e/c] eyes widened in surprise at what you saw.

"North? Kailedescope?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You continued to stare out the window. Was it really them? No, it couldn't be. Your mind was playing tricks on you. Yeah, you were so worked up and afraid that your brain decided to con jour up the most comforting thing possible. Your friends.

America seemed to notice your staring and turned to at the window as well. "What the hell?" he said. "Aren't those the guys from the forest?"

Japan turned his head to look before nodding. "Yes, those are the animars from the forest."

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?!"

"Ve~ Lets-a go-a ask them!" Italy shouted. The brunette then ran over to the window and opened it. "Come in-a friends!"

* * *

England's point of view

As soon as Italy opened the window the two animals waiting outside leaped in and ran over to [y/n], where they jumped on top of her and began...to lick her face?

I took a step toward them but as soon as I put my foot down the wolf turned its head and growled at me. I took another step. The wolf growled louder. I smirked. 'Does this irritate you?'

Another step. The growl was louder. Another. The growl changed to barking. Another. The wolf jumped.

* * *

Your point of view

You smiled. 'I guess my mind didn't make this up.'

And then you noticed North was gone. 'Where did you go?' you thought looking around and sitting up.

Then you saw the white body wriggling on top of England. You were about to go help when the nation pushed North off of him with enough force to throw him at a wall. Which did happen.

You watched as North hit a wall and slid to the floor. Where he lay twitching slightly.

Anger coursed through you and you launched yourself at the blonde nation.

You landed on top of England and straddled him, pushing his arms away from his body with your hands wresting on his wrists. "Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." you hissed, your face inches from his.

You waited until England nodded before climbing off of him and walking over to check on North who had stopped twitching and was now trying to stand.

* * *

England's point of view

I watched as [y/n] walked over to the wolf I had thrown before sitting up. A blush spreading across my cheeks as I thought about what just happened.

"Hey, mon ami, you must tell me what it was you did zhat got 'er to react zhat way." someone whispered in my ear.

"Not in a million years frog." I answered.

* * *

Your point of view

You hugged North to your chest, earning a playful bark from the wolf. You smiled. Then your smile turned to a frown as you stared at someone standing off in a corner.

You let go of North and stood (because you ahd been kneeling), before walking over to the person.

"Who are you?" you asked him. The person was hugging a polar bear to its chest, and was a guy.

"Hm?" the guy said looking over at you. "Ar-Are you talking to me?"

You nodded. "O-Oh! I-I'm Canada. Or Mathew. You can call me either one."

You smiled. "I'm [y/n]." you said. "Its nice to meet you."

Canada smiled. "L-Likewise."

* * *

**Did I get the personalities right? Sorry if I didn't. And also sorry if their are any spelling mistakes as well. Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you want more. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~flashback~

There was a sudden obnoxious ringing and both you and Canada turned toward the noise, only to find that it was the noise of a phone, America's phone to be exact.

"Yo." the blonde nation said, bringing the electronic device to his ear. "Really? Huh, almost forgot we had one today. Oh, well we're coming. Yeah, thanks Spain."

America placed the phone back in his pocket. "Guess what, dudes. We have a meeting to attend!"

England's eyes widened. "Bloody hell! I thought I was forgetting something!"

~end of flasback~

And that was how you ended up at a World Meeting, in a seat between Canada and Russia so that Canada was on your right and Russia on your left.

You leaned closer to Canada. "What do you think they're going to talk about?"

"Um. I don't really know, actually."

"Hm." You said. Ever since you walked in the meeting had been dead silent. Literally. You could hear a butterfly flutter its wings. The silence might have been nice had most of the countries not been staring at you.

You looked over at Russia. He was smiling, but at the same time he was glaring at everyone. You tapped the nation on the shoulder, and he turned his head to look at you, still smiling.

"Are you always this happy?" you asked.

"Da."

You opened your mouth to ask another question but was cut off when someone yelled: "How the bloody hell did you get here?!"

You turned to look over where the shout came from and was surprised to see England glaring at a little boy in a sailor outfit.

"I'm as much of a nation as you are, England!" the boy shouted.

"Silly Sealand, you're much to small to be a country."

"Yeah, well you know what! Germany, hasn't invaded you yet which means that you, England, aren't a country." the boy (Sealand) said. "You're only a country if Germany has invaded you."

England paused before replying with: "I'm going to pretend I never heard you say that."

Sealand's eyes narrowed and he glared at England.

"Well. I think Sealand can become a nation." you said.

"Really?!" Sealand asked.

"Oh come on [y/n]." England protested. "You can't possibly belive that...this, can become a country!"

You nodded. "Of course he can become a nation. You used to be as small as him at a time, England."

Sealand smiled at this and began to dance around in a circle. "Chibi England. Chibi England!" he sang.

"Oh shut it twit." England hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alvight, anything to discuss today?" Germany asked.

A woman with brown hair raised her hand. "Yes Hungary?"

"Vat is going to 'appen to [y/n] now? She certainly can't go back into 'iding." Hungary asked.

Germany paused, allowing silence for America to answer with: "Simple, dudes, she just does what countries do."

"And whats's that?" you asked.

America smiled widley. "I have no idea." he said.

"Idiotic git." you heard England mumble.

You looked over at him, your head tilted slightly in confusion. When England caught you staring he quickly looked down at his hands. 'Weird.'

You turned to the right to look at Canada. "Canada." you whispered.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know what nations do?"

"S-Somewhat."

"Really?!"

"Y-Yes, but we a-all have different versions of what nations do."

"Like what?"

"W-Well, France over there, h-he's a bit of a pervert."

"And you would know this how?"

"I used to be his c-colony."

"Oh, well, that would explain a lot of things."

Canada nodded, and you turned back to face Germany who was sitting at the front of the table.

You raised your hand.

When Germany noticed you he nodded in your direction and you stood.

"I have a question." you said. "Why does everyone say France is a pervert?"

* * *

**Yay! Sealand will make himself known again in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Like, I can totally answer that question," someone said.

"Go ahead, Poland." Germany sighed.

"Alright then," the person-Poland-continued. "So, the reason that we, like, call France a pervert is because, basically, the way he, like, acts, especially-"

"I shall give you an example," interrupted France.

"Like, no interruptions!" Poland shouted.

"Duuuuuude." America added.

"Yeah, like, shutup France."

Said nation 'hmphed' but said nothing else.

"Alright, so, like, where was I?"

"Maybe we should allow France to show us an example, da?" Russia said. "I am getting tired of Poland's 'totalys' and 'likes'."

"I agree wiz Russia."

"Nobody asked you, frog!" England shouted.

"Shutup!" Germany yelled. He glared at the two nations. "France," he continued. "Show us your...example."

"Sure," France smiled. "But I will need two assistants."

"Ve~" Italy said, and raised his hand. "I-a want to assist-a!"

"I do not agree vith this," Hungary mumbled. The female nation glared at France and tightened her grip on her frying pan. "He is up to something."

You raised your hand as well, completely ignoring what Hungary said. "I would like to volunteer as an assistant with Italy."

"Yay! Bella wants to-a join me!"

"Perfect. That is two volunteers-"

"If you do anything out of the line, France," Hungary interrupted, her eyes still burning holes in France's soul. "I will bash your skull in."

France gasped. "Why would you zhink such zhings about moi?"

"Your about to answer your own question, aru." China replied.

* * *

**Sorry, no Sealand. But he will make an appereance, just not yet.**


End file.
